


攻守同体05

by eunhyukmoon



Category: eunhyuk - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 请接受这个车速不快的假车





	攻守同体05

被标记后的Omega非常的黏人，李赫宰整个人挂在李东海身上，刺鼻的柠檬酸夹带着甜腻的巧克力味，有点奇怪但又莫名的和谐。Alpha海呼呼李赫宰脑袋瓜上乱飞的头毛，才刚标记完，两人黏黏糊糊的抱在一起，下身就着体液还紧紧的结合着，这会儿李赫宰的眼皮已经开始打架，任由人把他打横抱起走向浴室，拔出性器的时候李赫宰只觉得他身后大概是安了一个水龙头，不然怎么那么多潮水。

Alpha海刚小心翼翼的把他放进调好水温的浴缸里，就发现他的宰宰已经睡着了。

是夜。

周公撒梦的好时段。

李赫宰这次没梦到那漆黑呜呼的巧克力城堡，他这次梦到自己在看GV视频，里面的受是初次开苞，有着丹凤眼的小受销魂的扭着自己的腰，看的李赫宰死命摇头，这根本不对。

初次开苞哪是这样哦。

明明是我那样！

……

李赫宰猛的从梦中惊醒，脑里不停的循环播放自己在李东海身下初次开苞疯狂承欢的样子，心里有种说不出的滋味——证据就是他的兄弟立起来了。

我难道有当零的癖好？不可能，我只是强迫被当受罢了，那该死的发情期。

李赫宰已经清醒的坐在床头，看看自己身边蜷成一坨的白团子，就明白他这是回来了。双手敷上自己勃起的性器，很好，是我该有的尺寸。再看看那被窝里一团肉，李赫宰穿好了大衣安抚好自己的兄弟就出门了。

大街上冷风凛冽的刮进李赫宰没来得及围围巾的脖子里，首尔开始降温了，李赫宰掂量掂量手里冰凉的东西，该来一场火热的运动来暖暖身不是吗？

所以李东海是被亲醒的，男人冰凉的嘴唇将他包裹的严严实实，舌尖只是扫了两下贝齿就开始硬生生闯进去，勾着自己的舌头吮吸，还在睡梦中的人迷迷糊糊的哼唧，嘴角流下透明的津液，直到打湿了一半的枕头，李东海才不情不愿的睁开那双好看的装满星辰的眼睛，拽着人精瘦却又充满力量的小臂喃喃道：“干嘛呀赫宰，不睡吗？”

说完想伸手擦一下嘴角口水的李东海，硬生生的给手腕上冰凉的触感给彻底惊醒。

“赫宰？”被窝里的白面团子一个鲤鱼打挺翻身起来，看清了手上的东西后眸子里显出些慌张，再开口是糯糯的蜜音 “凉。”

“一会儿就不凉了。”李赫宰脱掉黑色的大衣，欺身把李东海压在自己的视线下方，骨节分明的手覆在那黑夜里闪着冷光的手铐，一个使劲把人手抬过头顶，蛮横的用双唇堵住了怀里人快脱口而出的惊呼。

李东海跟李赫宰在一起很久了，他们两的家里到处都是情爱的气息。厨房的灶台上，客厅柔软的地毯上，甚至是堪比野战的阳台上，都有他们欢愉的痕迹。时间长了后难免有些情趣，李东海依稀记得上一次他的后穴里塞了兔尾巴，前端都射不出东西了男人才放过了他。

李赫宰把李东海亲到上气不接下气的时候，才把人从被窝里掏出来抱去了浴室，抓着莲蓬头调好了水温就往人身上淋，李东海晃晃脑袋甩掉遮住自己视线的水珠，他身上因为水温开始染上一层诱人的淡粉色，棉质睡衣打湿了摩擦在那两颗红樱上，不一会就和下面的小东海一样颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

“嗯…赫”那人温热的舌尖打着圈刺激着他的红粒，李东海伸出膝盖顶了顶男人，蹭到了那蓬勃向上的欲望，从脖子处炸出一片红来。

浴室的莲蓬头还在冒着水注入浴缸，李赫宰家的白面团子却已经给人亲的七荤八素，情欲上身，忽然身后的穴口有着不一样的按压，那不是李东海熟悉的润滑剂，白面团子撅了撅嘴扭头往身后看，是粉丝送的花香肥皂。“呜赫，这个不行。”  
李东海死命的摇着沾满水的微卷长发，哪有人用肥皂当润滑的！李赫宰直接无视李东海的无声抗议，权当这是自己小孩害羞的表现，拿着肥皂的手加快了在穴口磨擦的速度“乖，这个也很滑不是吗？”李赫宰刻意压低的嗓音响在人耳朵边，用指甲盖抠下一小块肥皂，直接塞进那张小嘴里，满意的听着李东海的惊呼声，再坏心眼的伸进两根手指就着软化的肥皂在穴壁里扣压打转。

李东海被欺负的紧了，眼泪开始止不住的顺着精致的脸庞往下掉，双手被手铐禁锢着，活生生一副被人玩坏的样子。李赫宰把人纤细的小白腿掰开，让粉嫩的小穴口对着自己，那里好像感受到炽热的视线后开始不自觉的收缩，羞得李东海紧闭双眼，浓密的睫毛一颤一颤的。

“宝贝，我进去了。”

李赫宰总爱做这种先斩后奏的事情，粗壮的性器早就暴力的撑开小穴进行活塞运动了，他才迟迟开口跟人汇报自己在干嘛，肥皂比润滑剂更容易打出泡泡，咕叽咕叽的声音从两人的结合处飘出，让整个浴室都变得极为色情。李东海死命咬着下唇，这次的情事让他有些不知所措，李赫宰一改往常的温柔体贴，从最开始顶进去的那一刻就朝着那个凸点进攻，连擦边而过的前戏都没有，青紫色的柱体狠狠的碾压着前列腺点，把粉嫩的小穴肏成殷红色，带出点点壁肉卷在柱体上，再风卷残云的插回去。没几下李东海就开始丧失理智，咿咿呀呀的婴儿叫从嘴边一股脑的溜出来，男人顶一下，他双眼的桃红色就加深一分。

一点一点的快感顺着李东海的尾椎骨爬进他的脑袋，本就敏感的身体在李赫宰舔他耳垂的时候终于释放出来，星星点点的白浊喷的老高，弄的到处都是。李赫宰却还掐着人的腰疯狂的肏动，他把李东海被禁锢的双手抵在人嘴前命令道：“把手铐舔干净。”怀里的白面团子闻言就开始伸出舌尖细舔冰凉铁块上热气腾腾的精液，李赫宰喜欢极了那张纯情的脸此刻一副靡靡忘我的样子，一看就想让人把他玩坏。

“呜嗯……赫…抱抱。”

小孩总是没什么安全感，手铐让他无法拥抱自己的爱人，导致在这场欲望的释放里他的身体异常敏感，后穴跟千万张小嘴一样咬着插在自己体内的柱体，欢快的吮吸上面密集的青筋，李赫宰摆着腰狠狠的抽插，那股狠劲仿佛要把底端的囊袋也塞进去才罢休，把人顶的七岔八仰的，白面团子早就化成了一摊水，浑身软的不像话，像被抽了主心骨一样耷拉在李赫宰的身上，手铐的刺啦声和身下啪啪声在雾气腾腾的浴室里融为欢快的交响曲。

李赫宰终于在无休无尽的抽插里顶在李东海身体里的最深处，将滚烫的精液射满殷红似血的小穴，拿出钥匙解开手铐，就着还埋在人身体里的姿势抓着人手在上面落下细细的亲吻，李东海的手腕上被勒出一道道红色，像触目惊心的罂粟花一样美丽，“疼吗？”李赫宰叼起手腕上的软肉，用牙齿细细的摩挲。浴缸里被肏变成粉色团子的人哑着嗓音撒娇：“要亲亲，才不疼。”

李赫宰笑笑，把人翻了个面，边亲边把李东海举到酸麻的手拉住放在两人身体的结合处，荤话开始不要钱的冒出来：“宝贝你看你咬着我不放。”

“海海怎么没有生殖腔呢。”

脸皮薄的粉面团子也来不及问他的爱人生殖腔是什么玩意，他清晰的感受到体内那根东西又开始涨大了，哭哭涕涕捧着人脸像啄木鸟一样一顿瞎亲。“呜……赫啊，洗澡吧？”话音刚落体内的柱体就抽了出去，清脆的啵了一声，精液开始因为重力而缓缓的流下去，感知到这一点的李东海手脚蜷缩起来，然后被人抓着在莲蓬头下洗了个干净。原本以为能这样结束的粉面团子在被水柱灌肠的时候才知道自己今晚是真的没法睡觉了，温热的水流冲刷他还未紧闭的小穴，把壁肉刺激的来回收缩。

李东海终是受不了灌肠的涨痛，真的哭出声来控诉男人：“好疼啊赫，我不要这个！”

“那你要什么？”自己身上做乱的手在穴口处停了下来，用指尖按压着还未闭合的穴口，时不时往里面塞半个指节，在里面扣扣挖挖。

粉面团子被撩拨的不行，抽抽噎噎的开始骂人：“你到底进不进！李赫……”最后一个字还没蹦出口，那根青紫色的柱体毫不犹豫的绞着肠肉贯穿前列腺点，激的李东海一哆嗦，交代出了今天的第二波存货。李赫宰一手捏着乳头一手把玩着已经疲软的小东海，在人耳边吹气：“东海已经没了呢，那哥哥给你吧。”

粉面团子一听彻底歇菜，好言好语的开始哄人：“赫啊，明天出去玩哎，要早睡……嗯呜啊啊……慢 慢点！”李赫宰才不吃这一套，出了名的公狗腰像上了发条一样带着肉棒疯狂肏动，逼的身下人讲不出一句完整的话。

李东海对这个无休止的活塞运动彻底没了反抗，在人身上昏睡过去时听到李赫宰暗笑道“明天的事明天再说。”

“现在我要重塑信心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 请接受这个车速不快的假车


End file.
